


Be Mine

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dreams of Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

It's easy enough to enter Sam's dreams. They're bound together, after all, and even if they weren't, he knows the way Sam feels; he touched Sam and his brother the moment Sam set him free.

It's absurdly easy to find in Sam's memories the one person Sam will listen to with little question. Not the brother, rather to his surprise, and not the father, and after the recent hallucinations not the mother; no, it's the girl, the blonde, dead for years, one of his children's doing. He gives himself her seeming, and she gives Sam's dreams the seeming of the room in which Sam sleeps, with the only change her presence.

Sam is surprised to see her; he hasn't been dreaming of the girl for a while.

Don't run away, Sam. You always knew you were meant for other things, things you wouldn't like but were born to do. Who are you trying to save? You couldn't save your girl, you can't save anyone else you love. Just give in. Just give in.

Sam kisses her and it feels like a goodbye. No. You can't run, Sam. You can't hide. This isn't a goodbye because I will never leave you.

You're mine.


End file.
